


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 308

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [20]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 308 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 308 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 308

GREY WORM (HIGH VALYRIAN)   
My queen, shall this one slice out his tongue for you?

TRANSLATION  
 _Nya dare, beza unehtelas jaa engo ozy?_

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)   
These men are our guests.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bisi vali ilvyz zentyssy issi._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
Drogo said I spoke Dothraki like one born to it. It gave him great pride.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zhey Drogo ast me-Dothraki thasho h’anhaan ven anha ray yol mehas. Me azh maan atjakhar._


End file.
